


Sad Boy

by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Series: Sugar Daddy Playlist Fics [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Kinda Songfic, M/M, Modern Era, Morally Ambiguous Character, Songfic, The Other Woman's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: Being a mistress on the sideIt might not appeal to fools like youWe've been around on the sideWanna be something you would doOr life isn't like a Lana del Rey song, and being a mistress hurts like Hell.





	Sad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I guess this is going to be a regular thing now. Hmm.  
> Maybe I should make a series or something. Idk, yet.  
> Enjoy guys also here is my playlist(s):  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2tDyyDUfb0y1Av9qBRPRAA  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4otmy0g6q509RwbRshiOqb  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nUUjqn2toy3k3f8I9FkB2  
> Yes, I have multi ones, don't judge me.

Patroclus watched from the window seat as the car winded down the driveway. Already the hard part was over, he just had to get used to sleeping in his over sized shirt and sheets that still smelled like him. A mix of sandalwood and pomegranates, a unique scent that was all Achilles.

He probably should have felt more guilt about what they were doing, what he was doing. He just couldn’t bring himself to give a damn, that he was sleeping with a married man. Not one. It was wrong but he shouldn’t dwell on her, on them. That when Achilles left him, he was a husband, a father.

He had wanted to believe him at first when he said that he would never love them more than him. But everyday more cracks appeared in their relationship, promises were easily broken. Achilles was never leaving his wife and child for him and he made peace with it. He, did however let Achilles continue to believe that he believed his empty promise. Patroclus sighed tucking the shirt under him, pressing his face to the cold glass of the window. Hoping it would take the heat of his tears, of his loneliness.

 _“I should leave him_ ,” he thought this almost everyday, but broke it every time Achilles came. Today was suppose to be the last day, but supposed it would be tomorrow or… it would continue like this until he gathered the strength to leave him.

But you haven't seen my man  
You haven't seen my man  
You haven't seen my man  
You haven't seen him

But God, there was something that drew him back like a moth to a flame. A magnetism that he couldn’t explain. Achilles Pelides was a force of nature to be reckoned with, as if he was the Sun himself. Filling up every part of him with flames, only to leave him drained when he had his fill. But this was tiring, this affair had to end. Or else it was going to break him. Patroclus was tired of being “the other woman” so to speak, it was going to end tomorrow. Come tomorrow he would make the same empty promises to himself and break them all over again. He wasn’t going to leave him just as Achilles wasn’t going to leave his wife. So, he guessed he would just have to start giving a damn and accept that he was a mistress. A good lay but never anything more than that.

No tomorrow he was done. It was over.

He's got the fire and he walks with fame  
He's got the fire and he talks with fame  
His Bonnie on the side, Bonnie on the side  
Makes me so sad, girl  
His money on the side, money on the side  
Makes me so sad, girl  
I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl  
I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl  
I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl, I'm a sad girl  
I'm a sad girl, I'm a bad girl, I'm a bad girl

God, he had been so naive.


End file.
